All Grown Up
by Sanderuhh
Summary: Lucy is growing up and wants to talk to boys. Problem is, her dads, whom wrestle for a living, scare them all off. What will happen when Lucy confronts her overprotective parents? (ONE-SHOT sequel for 'Family Decisions') Ambrolleigns paring.


**This is a one-shot sequel for ''Family Decisions'' It's not required to read first but it wouldn't hurt lol. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

13-year-old Lucy sighed dramatically as she poked at her dinner with her fork; not really attempting to eat.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Roman Reigns asked his daughter. She looked down and he didn't like that one bit. He knew that Seth and Dean were concerned as well; based on the look on their faces.

"Most of the boys at school don't talk to me"

"Excuse me?" Rollins raised an eyebrow. Lucy definitely got the attention her her three dads.

"Most of the boys at school are afraid that if they talk to me, you guys will beat them up." Lucy informed her parents rather annoyingly.

"They're right." Dean replied as he took a bite of his garlic bread. It made Lucy roll her eyes and groan.

"Dean, stop it." Seth warned. "I think you know we would never harm a child, Lucy."

"I do know that but let's face it; you guys are professional wrestlers and you look really intimidating. Especially you!" she narrowed her eyes at Roman.

Roman pouted playfully before bursting out laughing. "We're sorry baby girl. It's not our intention to scare off the boys." Deep down, Roman knew that wasn't true. What could he say? They were protective of her and rightfully so. He knew their little Lucy would be a heart breaker.

"Speak for yourself" Dean interrupted. "I still say you can't date until you're 30"

Seth rolled his eyes. "Babe, you know that's not really possible"

"Sure it is. Scaring off the little weasels is working so far." Ambrose grinned, showing off those dimples.

"Daaaaad!" Lucy whined. She was obviously unhappy that having three professional wrestlers as her dads was affecting her social life. She was growing up and wanted to talk to boys now. They would never understand.

"Stop upsetting you daughter" Roman pointed his finger at Dean as if he was in real trouble with him. Ambrose just just lifted his hands in defense and shrugged his shoulders.

"Look, how about we don't show up at your school as often as we do. Would that help? We'll stay away as much as we can. Not too much though. You're still our daughter after all. How about it?" Roman offered. What else could they do?

Lucy bit her lip, really thinking about it. "Maybe it'll help." she sounded more hopeful this time.

"My baby is growing up. I can't deal with it." Seth looked like he was about to cry. Truth be told, the trio was just now realizing that Lucy was not a little girl anymore. They didn't like it but knew they had to accept it. The fact they were all men and very protective of her, made it that much harder. Dean was surprisingly the one that was taking longer to accept that fact. He would have to eventually though.

Lucy looked at Seth with sadness in her eyes. "It's not like I'll stop loving you guys. You're my dads. I'll always love you."

Roman smiled but almost let out a groan as he imagine some boy talking to his sweet, innocent baby girl. He didn't like it but didn't let it show. He didn't want to upset Lucy all over again. "When a boy eventually does talk to you, keep your guard up and be careful because boys are animals baby." Roman tried to advice.

"Yeah." Ambrose agreed. "Don't let them touch you under any circumstances. All that sweet talk is bullshit and-"

"Dean!" Seth slapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" Dean gave him a confused look. "It's true."

Seth sighed. Dean could be so insensitive sometimes. "It's okay to like boys but don't make it all about them. Keep your guard up like Roman said. Because in the end, no boy is worth it. Especially at your age."

"Umm, okay." Lucy furrowed his eyebrows. She loved her dads dearly but sometimes it would be nice to have a women to talk to. Lucy broke the silence in the dining room. "So, you would back off if I invite a boy over, right?" Lucy was pressing her luck at the moment.

"Woah, woah!" Roman sat up immediately.

"I thought you said no boys would talk to you. Now you want to invite them over?" Dean chuckled even though it was clear he wasn't happy. "No way that's happening young lady."

Lucy crossed her arms defiantely. "Most boys won't but there is one boy that does. All the time."

"Oh really?" Seth asked curiously. "And who is this boy?"

Before Lucy could answer, the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Lucy sprinted to the door; the trio trailing right behind her. They never received guests during dinner so it was unusual. They watched as Lucy opened the door and revealed a boy standing on their porch.

"Hi Jake!" Lucy smiled widely at him and gave him a hug. Dean was about to charge forward but Seth stopped him. It was taking all of Roman's will power not to growl in disapproval. Seth was about to cry. He loathed the moment his daughter would be smitten with some boy and now that day was here.

Jake gave Lucy a smile then his eyes traveled to the three men standing behind her. "Wow! You're Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah they're umm, my dads" Lucy said nervously. Hopefully he wouldn't have the same reaction as the other boys.

"No way! How awesome. You have the best wrestlers in the WWE as your dads. I'm a huge fan! Can I get your autographs?" Despite the scary looks on the trio's faces, Jake was not phased. Although it shocked Lucy, she was glad. This was certainly not the case with some of other boys she talked to. They practically ran away from her. She stared at Jake with amazement and it didn't go unnoticed by the trio.

Roman knew he shouldn't upset his daughter given the circumstances so he played nice. "Sure, what size shirt are you?" Jake answered excitedly and Roman went to grab one of the many WWE shirts they had stored in their home. He signed it then passed it on to Dean who hesitated but eventually signed it. Seth did as well and handed it to him with a small smile on his face. It was nice to sign autographs again. Rollins had returned to the ring once Lucy was older and once they thought it was appropriate for them to all be traveling together again. He had practically made a promise to the judge and Lucy, so he wanted to fulfill it. All things aside, Jake didn't look threatened by them so Seth guessed that was good. He seemed like a nice boy. Rollins just hoped Roman and Dean were thinking the same.

"Thanks! You guys rock!" Jake turned to Lucy. "Ready to go?"

"Umm, go where?" Dean stepped forward.

Lucy got nervous. "Umm, wait for me outside yeah?" Jake nodded and stepped out. Lucy softly closed the door and turned to give her dads her best smile.

Roman wasn't falling for it though. "Young lady, you agreed to go somewhere with him without asking for permission first?"

"Sorry." Lucy pouted adorably. "He asked me if I wanted to go get ice cream down the street. And I mean, c'mon! Look at him. I couldn't say no."

Dean rolled his eyes. "If he does something to make you uncomfortable, tell me and I'll break his ribs"

Lucy's eyes widened. "Does...does that mean you're letting me go?"

Both Roman and Seth were just as surprised as Lucy. Dean was the last one that would allow her to go anywhere with a boy.

"Well we can't keep you locked up in here can we? Just...be careful." Ambrose hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

The boy must have really made an impression on Dean, despite his disapproval. Reigns and Rollins eventually gave in. "Take your phone with you." Roman instructed.

"It's just ice cream right?" Seth wanted clarification.

"Yes dad. I won't be too long. Bye! Love you!" She waved goodbye before exiting the front door.

They all approached the window in the living room and watched as their daughter walked away happily. They trusted Lucy and her instincts. She might be growing up too fast but at least she was growing to be a fine young lady.

"I'm hungry again." Dean said out of the blue and started making his way to the kitchen. Roman and Seth chuckled. They held hands as they followed Dean. They watched in amusement as Dean started to dig into some of the leftovers.

"What?" Dean asked adorably as he stuffed his mouth with food.

"Nothing baby boy. Nothing." Roman chuckled and kissed his cheek before doing the same to Seth. He made his way out to the living room. Lucy was changing and growing up for the better but something that wouldn't change, was the love they had for each other. If anything, it would only get stronger, day by day.

* * *

 **A/N: I thought this would be a cute little one-shot sequel for "Family Decisions. Hope you guys liked it :)**


End file.
